Episode 6162/6163 (16th February 2012)
Plot John and Moira are both shy and apprehensive as they head off for their night away, taking Andy's Land Rover so that Andy and Adam can use John's truck. As they reminisce over when they first got together, suddenly John hits a patch of ice in the road and the car skids at high speed, crashing through an obstruction and landing on its side in the darkness. Badly hurt, John and Moira are terrified to realise they are trapped inside the vehicle. John calmly insists to Moira they will get out, but they're both scared as the car lurches forward and slips. Soon afterwards, Declan drives by with Katie and they call the emergency services when they see what has happened. John desperately tries to free Moira, unaware that the car is teetering dangerously over the edge of a ravine. Declan and Katie struggle to free them both, but time runs out as the vehicle slips and plummets below. Later, Adam, Hannah and Holly are in the pub and receive a horrendous call from Katie telling them about the accident. At the hospital, utter devastation awaits them as the crash team and medics are forced to accept there is no hope. Meanwhile, Aaron is intrigued by Ed as he hands him the money for the work on the minibus. He's unsure what to make of him as he invites him to a party that night, after the rugby match. Chas cajoles Aaron into going out when she finds out about the invite. Elsewhere, Andy is thwarted in telling Debbie how he feels, Charity tries to persuade Declan to give her a job managing the festival and Katie's amused by the competition between her and Nicola, while Paddy is feeling second best to Rhona. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Ed Roberts - Lloyd Everitt *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Dr Sumner - David Groves *ICU Nurse - Gail Burland Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Hotten Road *Field *Ravine *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, relatives' room and ICU *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of James Thornton as John Barton. *This was an one-hour episode due to coverage of UEFA Europa League football. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Lloyd Bass (Stunt Performer) and Casey Michaels (Stunt Performer). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,350,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes